


[Podfic] Pricking Thorns

by froggyfun365



Category: Looking Glass Wars - Frank Beddor
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Redd's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pricking Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pricking Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34905) by [subjunctive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjunctive/pseuds/subjunctive). 



> Music: "Sea of Redd" from The Looking Glass Wars Soundtrack
> 
> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (40 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/qn9iss5tchcmql4l76yfloxzn8xypml8). Duration: 00:12:06, 11.0 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
